How It Came to Be
by chrystal241
Summary: Hermione and Her daughter are taken from their home after having her home invaded by eaters. What will happen to them? I'm not the best with summaries. Book 1 of the Betrayal Trilogy! Romance: HermioneXDraco
1. The Beginning

BOOK 1: How It Came To Be

Chapter 1 The Beginning:

"I have a great announcement I initiated my second hand man. But they will not gain the title easily. As you all know from experience when your initiated the first mission you go on will decide what you must take at our academy. Well that will take place tonight. He was initiated with the other kids. You will not know who they are till they've been assigned. Now Lucius you will lead the mission. DISPERSE all of those going tonight stay for some final instructions." I watched the group get up and started filing out as I moved to the front.

After the room was cleared, leaving only me and the requested few that where now sitting in the front two room, did Voldemort speak again. "Your mission is to raid the house at 94th Gamring street in London. You are to bring the children alive!! You may do what you wish with the parents. And remember my new friends your not aloud to kill leave that to Mr. Malfoy and the others. Tonight you only need to hurt, scare, and capture. You're dismissed."

I stood up with the others and made my way to the door. As we got into the hall I stopped to wait for my gather to come out. I watched the last death eater turn the corner and go out of sight. I leaned against the wall starting to think for the first time in days.

FLASH BACK

I stared at myself in the mirrors straightening my robes. Today was graduation I pinned the head girl badge to my robes. I did a double take and looked at the head girl badge. I carefully took it off making sure not to damage my good looks. I went out of my dorm across the common room and up to the head girls dorm. As I was about to knock the door flew open and there stood a livid Hermione Granger. 'She is so cute when she's mad' I thought then mentally slapped myself. "Looking for this?" I said sneering holding up her badge.

"Malfoy what are you doing with my badge? We're supposed to be down helping the teachers!" she grabbed the badge from me. As her fingers touched mine I felt my stomach become alive with butterflies, I pushed my feelings down. She handed me my badge and I pinned it on. We went down to the great hall. As we entered Professor Snape and Mcgonagle came up to us.

"Granger, Malfoy here are all the diplomas. Go alphabetize them by last name and house. I picked up three of the boxes and my dear Hermione picked up the others. We went to the dead table and opened the first box and right on top was the name Harry Potter. And as I was imagining burning it Hermione came to its rescue and snatched it up. As she pulled it out and examined it. I pulled out the next one Vincent Crabb. I magically opened the sealed envelope and looked at the contents. There was a rolled up piece of paper, a letter of acceptance, I wondered what job decided to hire him, and notes from all the teachers. I sealed the envelope back up. I put it in the Slytherin pile. I started sorting out the rest of the contents. When I was done I made my way over to Professor Snape. He was standing with the Minister of Magic from France.

"Aw here is the very man I wanted to see!" The minister said with a strong accent. "I've been hoping to tell your father thank you for his generous donation. Will you tell him for me?" I gave a nod of my head with a slight bow.

"My father is always willing to share where needed. Now if you'll excuse us minister I must talk to my professor for some last minute tips." I said bowing again.

"Of course, of course. We must talk some time Master Malfoy." The minister walked away. Not seeing my smirk. I turned to Snape who was looking at me knowingly. We made our way out into the great hall.

"You wished to see me sir?" I looked at Snape, Snape had been my father while in my stay at Hogwarts. Even more so than my real father had ever been to me.

"Yes I'm to tell you that tomorrow is your last day here."

"But sir I have a week left." I knew the reason behind it but I didn't want to admit it. The thought of following in my fathers footsteps terrified me. Not that I wanted to be a death eater irregardless.

"Your father believes you should be trained for you initiation. Now get ready for tonight." They both separated and went to their duties. I started going up the stairs, when I got halfway up I herd someone calling my name. I turned around to see Hermione running up to me

"There you are I've been looking everywhere. We're supposed to be practicing are speeches." she said on the verge of having a fit.

"What speech are you talking about (he glanced around making sure no one was around) Granger?" Since I had been with her my feelings have gone haywire. I had also started to treat her like an equal. Too bad she didn't feel the same.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT SPEECH DRA...Malfoy?!?!"

"You really want to call me by my name don't you. How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" She's starting to get suspicious I smirked.

"Nothing to drastic. Lets say which one of us says/calls the other person by there first name first. Than the other gets to have one unlimited wish."

"No way Malfoy."

"I thought Gryffindor's where supposed to be brave? I guess I was wrong."

"Fine I'll do it."

"Ok see you later. Don't forget about our appointment." I walked away.

That Night - 2 hours before graduation

I stared at the door that led to the room of requirements. I walked in to find Hermione waiting for me on the couch,

"Took you long enough Malfoy."

"Hey you can't rush perfection." I smirked at her.

"Look lets just get this over with."

"Without my payment?" unknown to most of the school. Hermione was being tutored by and tutoring me as long as she did one favor for me. But tonight was just to work on our speeches "Every time we meet I get a kiss you know that."

"I know." she leaned in as I captured her lips in mine. After a minute we broke apart. "I just hate doing it." I glared at her. She gasped and her eyes where going wide with realization. I turned around and started walking towards the door. "Malfoy...Malfoy... oh gosh Draco please..." I herd her stop in mid sentence. I turned slowly and stared at her.

"Very well. I'm going to get a little bit of sleep before graduation good afternoon. I bowed and walked out."

1 hour before graduation

I stared at the letter that I had received from my father. I opened it dreading what was contained.

Dear son,

As you know you are to be initiated as a death eater as soon as can be arranged. I well you mother and I need to tell you something of great importance. But it must wait. I'll see you tonight.

Lucius

(He never did tell me that news! Coming slightly out of my dreaming. Then going back in)

I stared at the letter. As I was staring at it another letter came to my mind. And than I knew what was bothering me all of my fathers past letter began with Dear son and Heir to the Malfoy Fortune, And ended with Your Father Lucius. I stared. What had made him stop his tradition? I listened as Hermione came down from the Head Girls Room and stopped. I turned and look at her.

"Something wrong?"

"Of course not!" she looks so cute when she's mad.

"Ok come sit down." I motioned to the empty seat next to me. She came reluctantly but she came.

"About the bet Draco. I'm not so sure I..."

"You're not backing out are you?"

"No...I'm just wondering what you had in mind."

"You'll see. But I can't guarantee that it will happen at school. Now come were going to be late." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the stairs and down to the room before the great hall.

I let go of my love and went over to the Slytherins. "Oh drakey I was worried you were going to be late." I closed my eyes in dread and turned to the one person I didn't want to talk to.

"Now why would I be late Pansy?"

"Because of your..." I was about to cut her off when Professor Snape did it for me.

"Line up Draco in back the rest of you alphabetical by last name after me." I looked around and noticed all four houses lined up alongside each other. Me and Hermione in the back. The Head of Houses in front of all of us. The doors opened and Professor Sprout led the Hufflepuffs in followed by Professor Flitwick leading the Ravenclaws. Then Professor McGonagle and the Gryffindors. Then Slytherins led by Professor Snape.

I stayed with Hermione. I peeked through the door and saw everyone sitting with the exception fo the teachers. They where standing in front of the head table. After everyone was settled down McGonagle went up to the stand that had been set up.

"Welcome parents and the graduating 7th years. The Head boy and girl have been asked to conduct this meeting. But I want to thank the head boy and girl for all their hard work this year. Now here they are." I looked at Hermione and saw her pale. I laughed at her and earned a glare in return. She opened the door and walked in., and I was right on her heels.

We reached the stand I stood beside it as Hermione began to speak. "Thank you all for coming I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy. We've asked four students to speak. So first we'll hear from Blaise Zabini of Slytherin house. Followed by Justin Fletchly from Hufflepuff. Than Harry Potter from Gryffindor and..." There were murmurs fo excitement in the audience. "And after Harry we'll be listening to Padma Patil for Ravenclaw." She sat down and I sat beside her. After a minute of listening to Blaise I started falling asleep.

DREAM

I was looking up the isle at a gorgeous girl in a wedding dress. When she reached me I looked around and noticed everyone was in black as was tradition. I heard the priest begin and looked at him but to my surprise it was soon to be master. "You may kiss your wife." I turned and was about to lift her veil and kiss her when I felt a jab in my side.

END

I woke up to see harry taking the stand and saw Hermione glaring at me. "What?" I mouthed

"Stop sleeping you making weird noises." she mouthed back I was about to reply when Harry started his "speech"

"Hogwarts has been my home the past seven years. And the majority of you knew and know more about me then and now than I did or do. And all of you have helped me more than you know. And I swear Voldemort" there was a shudder through the crowd. "Voldemort will pay for his crimes." I smirked and watched him sit down. Padma got up and she fainted and everyone was laughing. Hermione jumped up and started talking.

"Please settle down we're going to start the ceremony. Please come up as your name is called."

THE NEXT DAY

"I'm leaving and you can't do anything just remember your debt to me." I was whispering in Hermione's ear. I was laying on her bed feeling exhausted. After last night me and her had bade goodnight. As I was getting into bed I heard her scream. I ran into her bedroom. She looked at me then fainted. I ran and caught her before she hit the ground. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I turned to leave but something stopped me. I turned around and my eyes locked with Hermione's.

"Please stay." I did. I laid on the bed next to her we fell asleep.

"Why are you leaving though?" We had decided we were friends when we had woken up.

"How about we trade. You tell me what scared you. And I'll tell you about why I'm leaving."

"I'm not sure I was getting into my pj's and I saw... I saw the dark mark. It scared me. Than it moved onto my arm and It burned me. When you came in I saw..." she went silent.

"You saw??" I was intrigued.

"I saw the dark lord." she went silent.

"I'm leaving because my dad wants me to be home for my mother's sake." I hated not telling her everything but after what she had told me. I also hated that I had to leave. If I could stay with her. "And I'll get my payment from you. I have to go now." I stood up and walked out the door and to Snape's room. He gave me flu powder and I went home.

END FLASHBACK


	2. Mother and Child

Disclamer: I don't own anything you recognise and i'm not making any profet off of this story!!

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Mother and Child:

We were standing in front of a small house. It had a garden full of flowers. The lawn was well kept. But the house was way to small for my comfort. We went into the house through the backdoor. To our right was a kitchen. The room we were in was a dinning room. To our left was a flight of stairs. Straight ahead was another door. "Lets separate. Bring everyone down into the room through that door." everyone went there own way and I went straight. I looked around at the room. It had a fireplace, 3 couches, a weird square thing, and other objects I couldn't place. I looked at the pictures and noticed they weren't moving.

There came a scream from upstairs. I immediately put a silencing spell on the house. My father and Mr. Zabini came down with two old people around the age of forty I think where the parents. They where bound and gagged. A few minutes later the rest of the group came down. "Draco you know what to do." I told myself. I ran up the stairs and went into the 3rd bedroom on the right. I went in there was a crib on the right and a bed on the left. I went over to the crib and picked up a infant that looked barely a month old. I went over top the bed and pulled back the covers someone stirred and sat up.

"Who's there? What do you..." she stopped. 'Hermione' I was thinking to myself. 'Hermione... what... why her? Shoot, I better do what I'm told I'll solve this later.'

"Get up!" I said out loud and pointed my wand at her. She did as she was told. "Go downstairs!"

"Why?" I could here the confusion in her voice. Just than the baby started crying. I stared at it with disgust. I looked up to see my beloved Hermione crying.

"What's wrong with you?" I barked.

"Please give me my..." she paused quickly looking at the child than looking at me. "...my brother your hurting him." I was startled I gave him to her and she put him in her arms and comforted him. "YOU DON"T HOLD BABIES BY THERE ARMS IT HURTS THEM." she was yelling. And I was getting bored.

"Just get downstairs!!! NOW!" I didn't need to pretend to yell.

"NO!" I went up to her and grabbed the child. I pointed my wand at it. "No wait I 'll go just don't hurt Ephrim." she went out the door and I followed. We went into the family room. As I walked I bound and gagged Hermione. Everyone looked up. My father came and took the child from my arms.

"Release them!" I barked. They did as I said. "Now everyone leave!" everyone glanced at me and then left into the kitchen. I undid Hermione's binds. She ran to her parents. "Are you all right?"

"Of course what's going on?" they seemed to forgotten that I was in the room/

"Remember the war I told you about?"

"Yes?"

"They're his followers."

"Why are they here?" I was bored of this conversation.

"Why do you think?" I said in a sneer. Everyone turned to glance at me. "Your daughter has been summoned to the dark lord." Hermione paled.

"What does he want with me?"

"You'll have to wait and find out!" I pulled out my want and retied everyone. Just as the group came back in.

"We need to leave." I looked at my gather and quickly glanced around.

"Father where is the child?"

"Bellatrix is going to dispose of it don't worry." I wanted to scream. I quickly ran into the kitchen just in time to see Belatrix about to kill it. I ran in and grabbed it; before she could finish the curse. I went back into the family room.

"Lets just get this over with. Father and Belatrix come with me. The rest of you dispose or the parents. Or whatever master told you to." I grabbed Hermione and apparated.

INSIDE ROOM

"My lord!"

"Your son succeeded, I trust, my friend!"

"Of course my lord."

OUTSIDE ROOM

"Bring me the ." the doors opened in front of us. I grabbed Hermione's shoulder and dragged her in. She gasped at the pain coming from her shoulder.

"My lord. Here is the child as you asked." I said bowing.

"Where is the other one Draco?" Hermione's eyes went wide and she stared at me.

"With my mother sir."

"Fetch the child Lucius." I watched my father fun out.

"Draco my friend . What is the meaning of these feelings?" I watched Hermione stiffen. I realized he was talking to me. And I started thinking fast for what the reason was. "Not here we'll talk later." I steadied myself.

"As you wish my lord."

"Now what is your name ?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Come lets be friends. Now tell me your name!"

"NO!" I saw her shoot a glare at him. I noticed my father standing besides me. I took the child from his arms.

"I said tell me!"

"Master." he turned to me. And noticed the child in my arms. I handed him over. Hermione gasped. The dark lord looked at the child than at Hermione.

"Such a little thing yet no complaints from this child." my mind started wondering. "Draco" my head jerked up.

"Master?"

"Should I give this child my blessing?" I cringed inside. Even though I was young I still remembered the blessing I was given.

"It would be blest my master. And given such a great honor to a muggle child. My lord? Forgive me but I do question. My lord." I looked at the carpet. I could feel his gaze on me.

"Your right Draco. Maybe I'll just dispose of the child." He pulled out his wand.

"NO!" Hermione was struggling with her bonds. "Please don't hurt it." Voldemort smile.

"Of course not. That is if you cooperate. Now tell me your name." she gave in.

"Hermione Granger."

"Good girl Hermione. Now tell me the child's name."

"Lily my lord." Hermione looked on the verge of tears.

"Lily Granger. I to say that I do despise her first name." he smiled at the child at the child.

"No...no sir." She looked at the carpet. "Weasley..." she was crying.

"Lily Weasley interesting. Two enemies. Put together in one. Goyle! We'll talk later Hermione." It hit me what she said. She was a mom. Goyle came in and bowed. "Take Miss. Granger to her prepared room." Goyle started pulling her to the door. "One more thing are you married Miss Granger?"

"No." She left with Goyle.

"Draco my friend I wish you to be the father. There is more to the child than she is letting on. By marriage of course." My insides jumped for joy. "And when you find out what. Tell me!"

"As you wish my lord. Will it be forceful?"

"No, woo her." I bowed and took Lily from him.

"Yes sir." I left.

AN: i hope you enjoy it so far. i have it all ready on my computer it just needs to be edited. Thanks for reading i'll try and update quickly.


	3. Getting Settled

An: Here is the third chapter. Please review i'm curious as to what you think!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting Settled:

I made my way up to the room where Hermione was staying. I knocked on the door. There was silence. I opened it. "Hermione?" I looked around the room. It was one of the smallest rooms in the house. Her room had been decorated like, what I assumed was, the Gryffindor Common Room. To the right was the swimming pool. There were five other rooms. The bathroom, the exercise room, a kitchen, a baby's room, and a library. The last two were locked. There was a glass window over looking the gardens. There was a bed the size of four king beds put together, in the middle of the room. Hermione was sitting against the pillows. She looked up as I approached. She jumped up at the sight of Lily in my arms. But wasn't sure what I wanted. I smirked and lowered my mask and hood.

She gasped. "Draco what's going on!" I laughed.

"Are you that surprised to see me? Ali!" A house elf appeared. I watched Hermione frown. I handed her my robes and she left.

"Death eater, no. Here, yes."

"Why wouldn't I be here. This is my house after all."

"So your father is here also?" she paled.

"No did you hear me. This is my house. Not my fathers." I had volunteered to take Hermione in.

"So I'm living with you?"

"Yes your allowed to do whatever. If you need help there are plenty of house elves." I realized I was still holding Lily. I gave her to Hermione who looked relieved. I went to one of the locked doors and pulled out my wand and unlocked it.

"Hermione I gave you this room for a reason. And after a little remodeling... well I hope you like it." I opened the door to the nursery. Hermione gasped. It was almost as big as her room only with a crib and baby colors. I looked at her. And to my shock she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Draco thank you so much." She walked into the room and put Lily in a play corner. I started laughing and Hermione looked at me like I had gone mad.

"Hermione I'm scared to show you the next room."

"Why?"

"Come and you'll see. I'm sure you'll love it." I led her to the library door and opened it I herd her gasp.

"Draco how many books are in here?"

"Every single one. Both wizard and muggle. And one book for each language." she looked at me. "Every time a new book is written I receive ten copies in each language. One of each language will come to this library. A warning though. When I say every book I mean every. You'll not be able to read some of them. The fifteen shelves in the back you'll not be able to get to."

"How many books are on each shelf? And how many shelves?"

'Each shelf contains 500 books and there are at the moment approximately 1000 shelves."

"Draco why?"

"You love to read am I correct?"

"Yes but.."

"Then don't complain. Now I have to go. Oh and one more thing." I gave her, her wand. And walked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX NEXT DAY xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Draco." I was halfway down the stairs. I turned to look at my best friend.

"Hey Blaise what's up?"

"Our master seeks you."

"K" I left the house and went to my fathers. As I entered the front door. A house elf appeared.

"They are in your fathers study."

Thank you." I went over to the door on the left. I knocked twice. "ENTER" I did. I walked up and bowed.

"Master Draco. I hope everything is well with our Miss. Granger."

"She is comfortable. Me lord."

"I was hoping you would be willing to take in another?"

"Of course anything for you." Voldemort snapped his fingers and two death eaters dragged, to my shock and disgust, Fred Weasley.

"I don't want him escaping. Your dismissed." I grabbed a portkey in my pocket and grabbed Fred's wrist. Next second we were in my office at the manor. "Sit." he sat down. "A few things you should know. This house has twelve stories. The ninth story is forbidden to you the door will always be locked. Your room will be on the third floor I'll escort you there later. I know this might sound strange to you but I do have muggle surveillance in every room. You'll be aloud to go around as you please. If you need help there is a list of house elves in your room that will help you. You're not aloud out of your room before ten a.m. or after ten p.m.. There will be a schedule on your bedside table. If those times will change it will tell you. Sometimes it will be necessary for you to take a house elf with you. For your protection of course. Now any question?"

Fred shook his head. "Good. Ali!" the house elf appeared. Make room twenty-one up for a new addition." she left. A few minutes later and she came back.

"It's ready." she left again.

"Come." I walked out with Fred following me. We went up the grand stair case to the third floor. We went past Hermione's room, unknown to Fred, number ten. We got to room twenty-one. We went in. It was exactly like Hermione's. Only with the exception of there was no library or baby room. "Here you are. Now if you'll excuse me I think someone will want to talk to you."

I went back down the hall and knocked on Hermione's door. She opened it. I looked at her. She had a book in her right hand and Lily in the left. "Yes?"

"There is someone here I want you to meet." I took her to Fred's room, after putting Lily in bed. She looked at me questioningly. I nodded towards the door. She went in and I followed. She gasped.

"Fred!?" the person standing in front of the window turned around.

"Hermione!?" he ran and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" they were still embraced in a hug.

"I could ask you the same thing." still hugging.

"You first." and yet they were still hugging. I was, not to say the least, getting annoyed.

"Your both here because your prisoners. Now if you'll excuse me." I left and herd them still talking. As I was walking towards the stairs I herd crying. I went into Hermione's room and then into Lily's. At first everything looked fine. Then I noticed a eater standing over her bed. I ran up to them. "Belatrix what are you doing?"

"This child is the one thing I want gone. I don't care what master says. Avad..."

"Stupify." I yelled. Realizing once again I did it without my wand. I picked up Lily and ran out. I flued to Tom's hideout. I ended up in a pitch black hall. Except to eaters eyes.

Lily started screaming. And after a minute she calmed down. I went up to a door and knocked. "Enter!" I did. As I walked up to him I noticed a eater, my gather to be more correct, panting on the floor. "Well what is it." from the sound of it he was angry.

"Master..." I felt something probe my mind and let it. I saw the images of the last hour play through my mind. It finally subsided. I looked and Lily, she was asleep. I noticed her blond hair and paused. 'I thought she had red hair.' My father was casting confused glances at me. "I seek your guidance in this matter."

"Lucius leave. I'll deal with you later." my father left. "We must protect ths child." he stood up and walked around. Any ideas my apprentice?" my mind started working.

"I have a friend, Ocrad, he will take the child. His wife is Ivy."

"Aha that will work. Ivy is one of my best." he whispered something touching his left wrist. The next second Ivy was standing besides me. "I need you to adopt a child."

"Master it would be an honor." he nodded to me and I gave Lily to her. We'll reveal her in six years. When she is five you'll send her to a boarding school. When she turns seven you'll retrieve her. Your both dismissed." we went into the hall. I was almost to the fireplace when I herd my name. I turned to see Ivy.

"What?"

"Who's child is this?"

"Your's of course."

"You know what I mean Draco."

"I... for the s protection you can't know."

"What's her name?"

"Choose one."

"Ok how about..." I interrupted her.

"Choose with your husband." I left.

I went to the ninth floor which was my floor. It held my room, study, swimming pool, library, etc. I was thinking back to when I found Hermione in her room.

FLASH BACK FLASH BACK FLASH BACK

"Just get downstairs!!! NOW!" I didn't need to pretend to yell.

"NO!" I went up to her and grabbed the child. I pointed my wand at it. "No wait I 'll go just don't hurt Ephrim."

END FLASH BACK END FLASH BACK

I went down to Hermione's room. As I got closer I herd crying. I knocked and went in Hermione was laying on her stomach with tears coming out of her eyes. Fred was rubbing her back. I looked at my clock. 11:00p.m.

"FRED!" he jumped up. "What time did I tell you to be in your room?"

"Ten o'clock." he said hesitantly.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No."

"It's eleven now get to your room. I'll give you a warning. Now go!" and not to my surprise he left.

"And I thought you said your child's name was Ephrim?"

"It's both. She's a metemorphmagous when she was born we thought she was a boy so we named her Ephrim. When we found out she was a we named her Lily. Do you understand?" she started crying.

"Yes!" everything came together. "What's wrong?" I felt my heart brake at the sight of the tears falling from her face.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes." she looked up. I wanted to tell her where and who but... "No I can't tell you. Some people want to kill her. She is being protected."


	4. Saturday Plans

Here is Chapter four hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Saturday

Draco,

There is to be a meeting; and we wish you to be the host. You know what is expected at such parties. Oh and please make sure Miss. Granger is there with you as your date.

Messenger for our master

/Peter

p.s. You have all responsibility.

'Great now I have to plan a gala.' I kept saying to myself as I stated working on the party plans. I rang a bell and four house elves appeared. "I need you to work on a gala party; plan all of my usual company. " this was the third time that I've had to be a host of one of these parties. And I was now well equipped "Use party plan sixteen. And get out of my sight." I had decided to come up with thirty different themes that eaters would enjoy at a party and put them into a planner for my memory's sake. I opened my desk door and got out parchment and a quill my anger starting to grow.

I quickly thought about a time and a date. Master - Sunday - 9:30 am - approval? I folded it and through it in the flames. "Masters House" it disappeared. I loved this fireplace it had unlimited flu powder in it so I didn't have to keep touching the jar full of it. I just stopped and starred at the fire; I smacked myself. Sunday was tomorrow and so thanks to my stupidity there was a lot of stuff that the house elves needed to do.

A paper flew out of the fireplace and onto my desk. I prayed that he had declined this day. I opened and thanks to my luck Approved Master I cursed as I got up and started closing the curtains in the room. "Ali" I said to the house elf in the corner. Ali had always been my best friend prior to belief. "Will you fetch Hermione for me?"

"Of course" she walked out. And returned twenty minutes later with a blind folded Hermione. I waved my hand at Ali and she removed it. (I never let visitors see my floor. The ninth floor to be more correct.) Hermione looked tired and exhausted. I hadn't seen her all week and she looked so I couldn't place the exact emotions but the most prominent was sadness.

"We're going into town; into town to get you a dress." she looked at me with a confused expression. I smiled and started to but on my robes. "Jake!" another house elf popped into the room. "Be Fred's escort while I'm gone he is excused of all duties and is not to leave his room." Jake nodded and left the room with another pop. "Lets go!" I said blindfolding and than escorting Hermione out of my office.

2 HOURS LATER

We were walking down Diagon Alley towards Madam Malkins as I decided to examine my old school mate. As I looked I noticed that Hermione she had straightened her hair and had made other little adjustments. We reached our destination and I told Hermione to start trying things on. As she went into the dressing room I stated to look at the jewelry. She came out several times but none of the dresses looked good.

I started talking to the clerk about some dresses that where exquisite looking that where hanging behind the counter. As he was showing them off I noticed a light blue dress with the top slightly darker than from the waste down. Also coming from the waste down was a light lacy material that was white. All in all it looked like the sky with small wisps of light blue clouds.

I turned as Hermione came up to me; I gave her the dress to try on. She looked at me than at the dress and went back into the changing room. As I was waiting for her to come back I went into the men's section; I found a dark blue tuxedo that looked like how the sky might look right after a storm. I tried it on and loved it. I brought it to the clerk and asked to have it wrapped. Hermione came out and I was stunned. She looked, dare I say it, drop gorgeous. She came up to me and I smiled. I picked up the light bluish-white tiara with three dark blue gems and put it on her head. I nodded approval. "Do you like it?" she just starred at me in shock for what I guess was asking her for her opinion. "Well?"

"Yes but... but it must cost so much money... I mean..." I smirked and put a finger to her lips.

"Nothing is to much money for my family. Go and take it off so we can get going I still have a lot to do." she blushed and muttered her thanks. As she turned to go Ron and Harry came in. And to my surprise they where arguing.

"Look Ron what do you think we're trying to do?" Harry asked slamming the door behind him.

"Harry your suppose to... we need to... we need to find them." pleaded Ron.

"Ron look I know your sad and angry; but you have to realize Voldemort had a hand in this. I've talked to our spy and he is doing his best to protect her. Hermione could be same as her child..." I smirked and watched the intense argument. He must have felt my gaze for he looked up at me and frowned. "Well, well, well I haven't seen you in a while Malfoy." I just smirked and turned back around to face the cashier. Hermione, who was almost to the changing rooms had turned at the sound of Ron's voice. Ron had looked up to meet Hermione's eyes. They held eye contact and Ron broke the gaze turning to me.

"Well looks like you moved onto a new Malfoy!" he said with disgust. I herd Hermione start crying and it took all my energy and strength not to kill Ron right there. I turned to her and told her to go change. She ran into the changing room and it took even more effort to not yell at Ron right there. I turned to look at Ron is disbelief and smirked at him before replying to his comment.

"You surprise me Ron. You're the last person I thought who would call Hermione a ." I turned and went up to the clerk." I want you to put everything on my tab. And can I have number 430 (a diamond ring) delivered to my house?"

"Of course Master Malfoy. Hermione came back out. She handed the dress and tiara to the cashier and watched as the clerk wrapped up everything. I took Hermione's hand and asked her a question.

"Do you want to come back with me or will I see you tomorrow?" she looked at me in pure shock and than at Ron who was staring at her flabbergasted, than back to me.

"I'll come."

"Very well. VICE!" a house elf appeared.

"Yes sir?"

"Bring the stuff to the house!"

"Yes sir." she picked up the packages and left. I took Hermione's hand and walked out surprised that the two boys didn't try to stop us.

* * *

AN: Please Tell me your input i still don't know how long to make each chapter so it's up to my reviewers. 


	5. Sunday Party

Chapter 5: Sunday:

I was standing in the middle of the ballroom; and with all of the decorations up there wasn't much left for me to do. I was talking with Ali about what to expect tonight, "Now Ali I want none of the house elves to come in here tonight. My father is sending me some of his "slaves". When they arrive take them to the dressing room; and I'm confident that you know what to do after that."

"Yes sir." she said bowing. And continued to put the food on the tables. The door bell rang and after a few minutes my father came in with seven s.

"Take these s to freshen up. They have their dresses." He barked at Ali. She looked at me and I nodded. Ali walked out the door with the girls; I smirked and continued were Ali had left off. I watched the girls as they left.

"Where is Amy tonight? I don't see her!" I said looking at my father.

"She got pregnant. I had to dispose of her. It's a great loss." I looked at the room again the floor was made of polished ash and birch. There where mirrors lining all the walls, even the door. There where twenty-five circular tables with six chairs at each; and each table had a forest green table top. The silverware was made of real silver and had been in my mother's family for twenty-five generations. And there was also gold goblets filled with wine, that came from my father's side.

Then at the front of the room there was a square table, with five seats. The only difference was the middle goblet had real in it. Signifying the dark lords seat. The other four goblets where empty. On the middle of the table cloth was the feared dark mark. There was also a dark mark on each chair. When the lights where turned off you would be able to see thousands of dark marks in the air. And the light off the dark marks would be enough to see off of. I looked at my father and noticed that he to was looking at the room.

"I count five seats at the head table." he said in a ' I caught you messing something up' voice.

"Because father five will be sitting there!" he looked at me.

"May I ask who?"

"I think you already know!" his father had a thoughtful look in his eye. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get ready." I paused when I reached the door and turned to look at my father. "May I ask where is mother?"

"She went to freshen up." I nodded in understanding and left. As I was leaving I turned off the lights now all I had to do was wait. I was going upstairs when the door to my left opened and one of the maid/servants walked out. Her outfit (to my surprise) was a tight red color shirt with jet black silk pants. She bowed and went into another door. I kept walking as someone fell into step with me.

"Master" I said still going to my destination.

"Me dear apprentice I'm proud at how much you've succeeded so far tonight. Tonight we'll announce your loyalty to me. Is everything ready?"

"Of course master"

"Where is our friend?"

"She is in her room's. Shall we go to her?"

"Yes and how about the other?"

"In his room's as well."

"Have one of the elves bring him to the party."

"Sir. I'm not one to question!?"

"You'll see Draco." He said his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Of course." I said and went silent. We made our way up to the third floor. I knocked on door number ten. Ali opened the door and let us in.

"Who is it Ali?" Hermione asked coming out of the bathroom. She looked so gorgeous the dress seemed to be made just for her shape.

"Miss. Granger. You look exquisite tonight." I watched my master circle around her. "Draco please go out and see to Fred!"

"Yes sir." I left. as I closed the door I herd Hermione stepping/moving around; I went to Fred's room. "Shelk!"

"Yes master?"

"One minute." I knocked on the door. Fred answered. "You'll be escorted down to a party by Shelk. But first come with me." I went back into Hermione's room. Hermione was kneeling/sitting I couldn't see because of the dress. Her face was facing the ground. And the dark lord was still circling her. I felt Fred move and turned to him and I restrained him "Don't you dare!" he stopped struggling. The Dark Lord looked up. He picked Hermione off of the floor. She started to fall again so I ran and caught her.

He went over to Fred. "I no longer need you Fred!" he nodded to the house elf. Shelk grabbed Fred's wrist and led him out. "Draco let's go." Hermione let go of me mumbling her thanks. I lifted her head and looked her in the eyes.

"Miss Granger what was that for?"

"Sir?"

"I'm your escort." I whispered in her ear.

"To what?" she asked in a confused voice.

"To my party. A party that Draco has willingly agreed to throw for me." Voldemort said. She gave me a questioning look. "Lets go!" we mad our way downstairs. As we entered the hall before the Ballroom I was surprised to find that no-one had entered. And where just milling around. As we went in everyone went silent. Hermione was pulling away from me so I grabbed her hand to keep her from escaping.

"My friends. Thank you for waiting. Before we begin I want to make an announcement. As you all know my apprentice has been training in secret with me; and tonight I've decided to make him known. Draco will be raised to the high counsel alongside his father. With him we'll be undefeated." A roar escaped from the eaters cheering. My father, for the first time, looked at me with approval. "Let us eat" the doors opened and we make our way in. Hermione wasn't moving and was tugging me back to her side, I just looked at her,

"What wrong?"

"Why am I here?"

"Because the dark lord asked it to be a celebration for him; and you were invited! And noone declines that type of invitation. It's that simple."

"I don't want to go in there!" she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because it's all eaters!!"

"Hey, I'll protect you!"

"How can you protect me from yourself?" I raised my hand to smack her but she grabbed it "I'm sorry." she looked away. I made her look at me. I lowered my hand and lifted her face so our eyes met.

"I can't but you have to trust me."

"Ok." we walked into the prepared room.

* * *

AN: Sorry I have been busy I'll try and do better. So how did you like this chapter??? 


	6. Around the Corner

An: This is the last chapter of book 1!

* * *

Chapter 6: Around the Corner.Hermione was clinging to me, so I put a protective hand around her shoulders. We walked up to the head tale and I bowed forcing Hermione to curtsey besides me. He nodded and I pulled Hermione's seat out for her and once she was seated I sat on the right of my master in between the two. "Now that we're all seated let's eat." I looked around the room and noticed my father was sitting to the right of Voldemort and my mom on his, my fathers right. The serving maids started to pass out more of the food.

"Draco!" I turned to look at him.

"Yes master?"

"Now that I have your attention. How are you doing?" I didn't try and hide the shock at this statement.

"I'm doing well master." I replied after a minute.

"Will you do me a favor?" 'It's not like I have a choice' I thought to myself.

"Of course anything." 

"Choose three eaters to carry out a task." I eyed him for a split second.

"Master what task?"

"A disposal."

"Very well." I stood up. "Zabini, Ivy. Please come here." the three requested people came up to the head table and bowed.

"Meet me in the hall after we eat!" they nodded to the dark lord in response to his command; and went back to there seats.

A few hours later everyone was just sitting around and talking. I noticed the dark lord stand up and leave. Ivy, Blaise Zabini, and Shawn right behind him. I took that as my cue and stood up. "Everyone..." noone herd me over the noise of the chattering groups talking about where their Lord had gone. "Shut up!" still noone herd. I shot the dark mark into the air. Everyone went silent. "Everyone stand up!" as they did all of the tables in the room, with the exception of the head table, flew to the corners. Just then the doors opened and the dark lord came back and stood by me and my father he looked livid.

"I have some entertainment for you." he stated simply and sat down. The doors opened again and Blaise came in dragging a mudblood I had been keeping in the dungeons. I felt Hermione stiffen so I looked at her with pity my eyes she was on the verge of tears. I looked back. For the next hour the three d the to the point of . To the enjoyment of everyone except for some. Hermione was now crying full and I had to put the silencing spell on her. As they where about to kill her the dark lord intervened. "You have done well my followers." they bowed. "Everyone's dismissed." he looked at me. "Get rid of her." he looked up and noticed Hermione's silent tears. "Come my dear." He took her hand and led her out.

After everyone had left I ran to the 's side. "Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah...but we knew...we knew it...would happen..." she said as she pulled out a parchment. "Make... sure...that this gets...this gets to...gets to Harry." she passed out. I lifted her and ran outside. And apparated.  
Going On As Draco Arrives  
"Ron please. Mrs. Weasley stop crying." Harry was running around trying to comfort the Weasley's.

"They might not die." He said picking up Ginny and laying her on the couch.

"Why couldn't you tell us Harry." Mrs. Weasley had just found out where her godchild and son ran off too.

"They asked me not to." the doorbell rang. Harry ran and opened it.

I was standing on the front porch of the order's hide out. Harry opened it and quickly looked around. "Draco? I thought you weren't coming till tomor...oh gosh?" he looked at me. His face going pale. "Bring her in." we went down the hall and into a bedroom. As we laid her down Molly came into the room and screamed.

"What happened?" I backed into a corner of the room because only Harry new everything. "Who did this?" she asked as she sat down Harry started comforting her. he looked at me and I knew what he wanted to do. I came out of the corner and picked up and held Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your god daughter." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me in shock and paled. She pulled out her wand and I started to back away. Harry jumped in the middle of us.

"Mrs. Weasley Draco is on our side." she looked at me in shock. "If it wasn't for him She and Fred would still be with the ..." The girl started coughing and we ran to her side after a minute she stopped and next thing we knew she was . I bowed my head. Mrs Weasley sat down. "Draco. What happened after we talked?"

I sat down. "After we talked and decided Fred and Sarah were going to be spy's as a P.O.W. I was summoned to Tom's presence. I was made into his apprentice and was assigned to a mission. As you know I can't tell details. I brought back the two people. They both lived with me." I continued on. Because of my mark I had to speak in riddles the cursed thing. "And than I brought her here." Mrs. Weasley was crying and then something clicked in her head and she looked up at me.

"Hermione and Lily. They where the ones you went after." I nodded my mark prevented mem again from talking. Harry looked at me. He was use to what I was prevented from saying anything.

"Your prize they or it I should say is in good condition?"

"Yes. It's in my house."

"That's good. What's it going to be used for?"

"I'm not sure yet I haven't decided. I gave it's pair to a friend to take are of it. It got a Lily on one side and Ivy on the other. I have to go now." I turned to leave and then remembered the parchment." here I handed it to Harry and left.

Fred's point of view

I pondered what the dark lord meant by "he no longer needed me." it clicked and I paled. Every eater gathering had "Entertainment" and I was to be the star host. The elf took me into a separate room and left. I looked around and saw my wand laying on top of a piece of paper and a scroll. I looked at it.

Fred,

Get out of here fast I have a bad feeling about this. We need to abort this mission. Get back to the hide out. I'll take care of Sarah. Just go!!!

D

I grabbed the scroll and ran out of the room. I followed a map that was on the bottom of the note and found my way outside without resistance. I saw a little note at the bottom of the page.

Fred only eaters can apparate around the manor. You must travel by foot for ten miles than you may apparate. Good luck!

'Great' I thought taking the first step of a long Journey

End POV

* * *

An: Sorry i havn't updated in awhile. i have huge finals and my teachers seem to be taking a note from the Hogwarts proffesors and are working us double time. I'm finally caught up with everything so i'll try and update more quickly! And there might be a few grammer errors I typed this one faster than normal. I did go over it but i might have missed some.

Thanks for your reviews!


	7. Good News

An: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed i've decided that i will continue with the trilogy. And the first chapter of book 2 is out titled. THE REBEL


End file.
